zabuza and the king of darkness
by bleach102
Summary: zabuza fights the king of darkness


disclaimer i don't own zabuza if i did he would be alive and not evil

one day zabuza and haku were hunting in the woods for something they can eat but all they can find were fruits

did you find something haku besides fruits' went zabuza

no not yet master' haku said

well keep looking' zabuza said a little annoyed

yes master right away I'll keep looking' haku had said while smiling at zabuza

zabuza looks up to see a nest

haku see if that nest has any eggs in them' zabuza said

yes master right away' went haku

haku climbs up the tree to the nest to find four little eggs

master I've found only found four eggs' haku said

good bring them down, finally something besides fruits put them in the container' said zabuza

yes master right away' haku said happily towards zabuza

at that moment the demon brothers youki and takashi came and had caught two giant boars and two duck as well

HOW THE HECK WERE YOU TWO ABLE CATCH SOMETHING' zabuza yelled

good work you two we are at least to eat something' zabuza said while calming down

thanks boss' takashi and youki at the same time

since we have food maybe we should go back' asked haku

yes haku we can' said zabuza relived to finally have food

good cause I'm tired' said haku

we are also tired as well' said takashi and youki

and my feet also hurt as well' haku added

well lets go home and eat and rest up a little' zabuza said

by the way boss what did you and haku find' asked youki

just four little bird eggs and a bunch a fruits' zabuza said

oh meat and fruits that sound tasty and maybe we can have the eggs for breakfast tomorrow' takashi said excited

we do have pancake batter that will be good' said haku

and we also have sausages and we could make toast with the bread we have' youki said while his mouth was drooling

don't forget about orange juice can't have an complete breakfast without that' said takashi

looks like we have an plan for breakfast but lets just focus on dinner for know okay guys' said zabuza

okay boss/master' said haku,takashi and youki

so which one do guys want to eat' asked haku

the boar cause we want to make sure to have food for the next couple of days' went zabuza

okay boss' went youki

so boss why i wanted to ask why didn't you catch anything' takashi had asked zabuza curious

yeah the area you where you two were usually has deers and small animals' said youki curious as well

now that I think about it i didn't even hear any birds' zabuza said

zabuza wondered cause usually you hear birds in a forest and then at that second zabuza realized

something

you guys want to keep guard just in case' said

why master is their something wrong is there an enemy' asked haku

maybe' said zabuza while holding his sword

they made back to the hideout and takashi and youki started to make dinner with one boar and some of the fruits but put the rest away and haku realized they had no water to drink

master there isn't any water I'm going to get some from the river' said haku

okay just be careful okay' zabuza said to haku

okay yes master i be careful' said haku

and don't forget to get some herbs as well were running out' zabuza added

okay i will' haku said

on the way to the river and collecting herbs haku had sensed someone was following him

whos there' haku yelled while pulling out some senbons

hidden in the shadows so he can only see his eyes

so you found me' said a stranger

who are you' said haku

the king of darkness' said the person

why are you here' asked haku

to get revenged on your master' said the king of darkness

why do you want revenge on master zabuza for' asked haku

BECAUSE THAT BASTARD KILLED ME' he yelled

and how are you alive' asked haku

simple I'm a demon now more then he is, anyway i can't have go back to him at all' he said

not if i have anything to say about it' yelled haku preparing to throw the senbons

actually you don't' he said he said using an hypnosis power on haku

at that moment haku passes out while droppind some senbons and the king of darkness put him in a cage

twenty minutes later at the hideout when dinner is almost done

youki takashi have you seen haku, he left to get water twenty minutes ago and has not returned'asked zabuza

no boss we haven't' they both said

you to look for him and i will finish cooking the food' said zabuza

okay sure thing boss' takashi and youki said

they were looking for him for awhile and they did not find haku what so ever

i wonder where haku is i can't find' takashi asked himself

takashi I've found something' youki said

what did you found youki

I've found these' youki said while showing his brother some senbons

THOSE ARE HAKUS HE WOULD NEVER LEAVE THEM CARELESSLY ON THE GROUND' takashi yelled

we should tell the boss' said youki

yes we should youki' said takashi

unknown to them the king of darkness had spotted them

well well well more playmates' said the king of darkness

what the, who are you' asked youki

the king of darkness' he introduced

king, did you take haku' asked takashi

haku, oh you mean the boy that looks like girl' he said

give him back or else' they threatened

I THINK NOT' he had yelled

oh really youki get ready' said takashi at his brother

yes brother i will' he said back

they both take out their chain

but before they can start battling the king of darkness used the same hypnosis power he used on haku on them  
and both brother had passed

weak fools think they can defeat me' he said while putting them in the same cage as haku

sometime later back at the hideout

WHERE THE HELL IS TAKING THEM SO LONG' zabuza had yelled

I'm going to check on them' zabuza said while calming down

outside in the area where they vanished

where are they doesn't take this long to look for someone' said zabuza

hello zabuza I've been waiting for you

who the hell are you' asked zabuza annoyed

you don't remember me don't you zabuza' he said

why should i' said zabuza

well you should you've killed me' he had said while coming out

YOUR THAT STUPID ANNOYING PURPLE DINOSAUR BARNEY' yelled zabuza

yes you finally remember me' barney said

tell me where haku, and the brothers are at once' zabuza demanded

oh' their in that cage right over there' barney said while pointing

zabuza saw the cage that barney pointed to and saw all three of them

master zabuza' haku cried

BOSS' both the brothers yelled at the same time

RELEASED THEM AT ONCE' ZABUZA demanded and yelled at the same time

barney: (scared)wait can we talk about this

zabuza: to late( swings sword and kills barney)

barney: ( falls on the ground dead)

zabuza then rescues haku, youki and takashi from the so called king of darkness

youki and takashi: thanks boss

haku: thanks master

zabuza: welcome guys, lets go home and eat

haku, youki and takashi: OKAY


End file.
